The Ranger and the Rouge
by Bloodsucking Demon
Summary: This is a text I made for an essay in 2014. It's about a hybrid girl who crashes on a planet and meets a human boy who takes care of her. It's kind of like Star Wars, but without the war, Jedi, Sith, clones and separatists. And whoever reads this, please tell me if anything is wrong with the grammar, because I'm not english, but norwegian.


Rouge's POV:

I don't know what happened, or how it happened, all I know is that I had to leave the planet I once called home, because I did something I shouldn't have done. I was a part of an organization that protected the galaxy, but now I'm on the run from the people I once called my family. I was flying around the galaxy for a while after I got away, hoping to find a planet as far away from the one I left as possible, but then I crashed on this planet and fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in a camp on an open field, and that's where I met him.

A human boy was leaning over me, watching me, with curiosity written all over his face. He was pale, with brown eyes, and had blond hair under a brown leather helmet with a pair of goggles on the forehead. I saw his mouth move, he was saying something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I tried to speak, but I couldn't get anything out, just the sound of a dried voice. He got up at once and took up something from a bag. He brought his free hand under the top of my back and held it in front of my mouth and said something, this time I could make it out. "Drink this", is all he said, and I didn't protest.

"There, better now?" He asked when I was done drinking. "Yes", I said, but I barely got it out. "Good", he said as he helped me settle down. "Thank you, uhh" I said, but stopped when I realized that I didn't know his name. "Oh, sorry", he said before introducing himself. "My name is Takashi Ranger", he said, but all I could make out of his name was "Taka." "What's your name?" He asked afterwards. "B-Baaniish Rouge", I could barely get out of my mouth, before I fainted out of exhaustion.

Ranger's POV:

This has been really weird week. First I see an explosion not far from my camp, and when I go to investigate I see a blue head with jet black hair on the top lying on the ground under a pile of scrap metal. I went over to see if there was something I could do to help, and I saw that it didn't move, so I started to pull it out from under the pile. After I had pulled it out I got a better look, and I realized that "it" was a "she", her skin was a light shade of dark blue, but her body was the one of a human, a teenage girl to be more exact. She was probably a hybrid. A hybrid is a mix between two species, and this one seemed to be a mix between a human and a tarogata, a blue skinned, four legged species. I took her back to the camp and took care of her for three days, that's when she woke up, and I saw her eyes. They were baby blue, bright and beautiful. She fainted again after she told me her name: Baaniish Rouge.

Rouge's POV:

After I woke up I felt much better, but I was still weak. Taka said I could stay with him as long as I wanted, even though I rather would've left at once, but something held me back. Taka told me that he saw an explosion and went to investigate, and that's how he found me. He took me back to the camp and took care of me. I had been there for three days before I woke up the first time, and he said that he was surprised that I was able to survive a crash followed by an explosion.

He started to tell me about himself, and I found out that he was 18, had left his family to travel around the galaxy, his interests and even his favorite food. But all I told him about me was that I was 17 and had been almost all over the galaxy, which wasn't really a lie, since I've been fighting in many battles since I was just 9 years old. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him more about my past, because I didn't want him to leave me alone. As the months passed I started to develop some strange feelings, and they all pointed towards Taka.

Ranger's POV:

After a few months I started to pack up and load my stuff onto my ship to continue my traveling, but my eyes would sometimes roll over to Baaniish instead of what I was doing right now. I was wondering why no one had come searching for her yet, I was also wondering about what she was going to do now. "Hey, Baaniish", I called to her, and she came over with a smile on her face. "What is it Taka?" She asked when she stood in front of me. "I was wondering what you're gonna do now, since you've recovered and I'm leaving the planet." She bit her lip and looked down on the ground.

Rouge's POV:

'Why would he ask about what I'm gonna do after he leaves? Should I tell him the truth? Maybe I should ask him if I could go with him?' Those were just some of the many questions that were racing through my mind. I didn't think of what I'm gonna do now that he's leaving. Maybe I should just ask if he could take me to another planet, so I could just buy a new ship. "I could take you to Capatonal if you want," he said, I felt shivers down my back and I froze right in the spot.

Ranger's POV:

"Baaniish? Hello?" Weird, she just stood still with a mix of shock and fear after I said I could bring her to the capital of the galaxy, as if she was afraid of going there. "No, no, no, not Capatonal, anywhere but Capatonal!" She suddenly burst out of nowhere. "Why? What's wrong with Capatonal?" I asked, wondering if I said something wrong.

Rouge's POV:

Oops, that didn't go well, maybe I should just tell him the truth. "I-I can't go to Capatonal, I-I'm wanted." "W-what?!" I saw the shocked expression on his face and regretted that I said it at once, but I just couldn't hide it any longer. I-I did something terrible, and I had to leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that you would leave me if I did." I felt the tears threatening to come out. "What did you do?" I heard him ask. I've been keeping them inside for months, and I was tired of it. "I killed the Chancellor", and so I let them go.

Ranger's POV:

Even though I was shocked by her words I was more shocked over what she said afterwards. "Why did you think I would leave you if I knew the truth?" I asked after getting over the shock. I saw tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "B-because I love you", I heard her say before she turned around to leave, but I just turned her around, then I did the last thing I thought I would do to anyone, I kissed her.

Rouge's POV:

It happened so fast that I could barely register what just happened, but I quickly got over it and melted into the kiss. When we broke apart we looked into each other's eyes. "I won't take you to Capatonal", he said. "I don't care about what you did or why you did it, but I can see that you regret it deeply." "I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I was just scared." There was a long silence after I said that, until he broke the silence.

Ranger'S POV:

"Travel with me", was all I said after a long silence. "Yes", was all she said back, before leaning on my shoulder. After that we left the planet, and put the galaxy behind us, for good.

 **The end**


End file.
